


(Co)workers

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: James Potter já tinha feito muitas apresentações de slides, tanto para o colégio quanto para o trabalho. Já precisou enfrentar falta de colegas, esquecimento de falas, problema no pendrive... Ele era um especialista no assunto. Já enfrentou de tudo, mas nada se comparava ao que estava passando naquele momento, em uma das reuniões mais importantes de sua carreira.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	(Co)workers

Aqueles cabelos ruivos balançando a cada passagem do vento ou passo dado, o sorriso aberto e nada falso, mas caloroso, que ela dava a todos, os seus olhos verdes que eram os mais brilhantes que ele já tinha visto. Sim, James Potter estava apaixonado por sua colega de trabalho, Lily Evans.

Então, no momento em que deveria estar realizando o powerpoint da reunião do dia seguinte, a sua mente vagou para todas essas características encantadoras — e outras um pouco menos pudorosas — da bela mulher. Inclusive, aquele slide nem era para estar sendo feito por ele, mas ao ver Lily tão cansada pelo acúmulo de trabalho que aquela reunião estava lhe trazendo, ofereceu-se para livrá-la um pouco de todo aquele estresse — queria ter oferecido uma forma diferente, mas conteve-se.

E aquele foi o primeiro grande erro dele.

James amava fazer listas, inclusive teve várias delas por toda a sua vida. Lista de coisas que gostaria de fazer, características que agradavam-no nas garotas, garotas com quem desejava sair... E ter uma ferramenta como o Microsoft PowerPoint às suas mãos era uma ideia perfeita para ser desperdiçada.

— Senhorita Evans — ele sentou à frente do computador, limpando a garganta dramaticamente — Eu gostaria que a senhorita verificasse o meu slide.

Então ele apertou no botão da setinha para o lado, em que listava “qualidades do James”.

— Não vamos entrar em detalhes sobre como consegui fotos da senhorita, já que eu, claramente, andei te stalkeando no Facebook — ele disse, fingindo seriedade — E também devo ter tirado algumas fotos pelo celular escondido, enquanto fingia estar conferindo a minha aparência na câmera frontal.

Escutou batidas na porta e fechou a tampa do notebook, pálido, ao pensar que poderiam tê-lo escutado falando sozinho.

— Senhor Potter? — Marlene levantou as sobrancelhas, aparentando curiosidade — Está na hora.

— Sim, sim, claro — James pegou o notebook, limpando a garganta.

Chegando na sala de reuniões, ele deu um sorriso tímido e cumprimentou a todos, antes de conectar o notebook no projetor.

— Deixe que eu assumo aqui — disse Lily, confiante.

James, então, engoliu em seco.

— Não, mas eu não... Não está aberto o slide ainda — ele disse.

— Deixe que eu acho — ela insistiu.

A vontade que tinha era de sair correndo com o notebook na mão. Maldita hora em que resolveu brincar com o programa. Deu um sorriso amarelo, antes de sair, sem mais despedidas.

— Não me incomode, por favor — disse rouco à sua secretária, antes de trancar-se em sua sala.

Afundou as duas mãos em seu rosto, pensando no que aconteceria na outra sala. Lily veria que os slides abertos não eram os do trabalho, o que provavelmente o livraria da humilhação de ter que mostrar a todos o que estava escrito, mas ela veria. Justo ela.

A última pessoa que ele gostaria que visse, dentre todas as outras.

Como o seu notebook estava em outra sala, precisou lembrar-se constantemente desse fato, enquanto tentava prosseguir o seu trabalho em seu iPad pessoal.

Escutou batidas na porta e suspirou. Tinha pedido para não ser interrompido. Sem opção, levantou-se para abrir a porta, embora ela não estivesse trancada.

— Você poderia me acompanhar? — perguntou Lily.

Talvez ela tivesse tido algum problema na apresentação, então engoliu em seco, decidido a fingir não estar tão constrangido quanto realmente estava.

— O que eu preciso resolver?

Ela não respondeu, abrindo a porta da sala de reuniões. Assim que ele entrou, notou já estar vazia. A reunião tinha terminado? Franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— Você está me devendo uma apresentação, senhor Potter — disse Lily, puxando uma cadeira.

Olhou para o rosto dela, vendo-o inexpressivo. Não dava para saber o que estava pensando ou esperando dele. James foi até o notebook, vendo o slide aberto. Engoliu em seco, evitando olhar para ela.

— Qualidades do James — Lily começou a ler — Faz as melhores pegadinhas de 1º de abril, ótimo jogador, dá os apelidos mais criativos...

— Eu... — ele pigarreou — Era só uma brincadeira.

— Então você não fode muito bem?

James engasgou-se, tendo a certeza de que estava vermelho.

— Não! Eu não quis... Quero dizer... Esse slide foi só um jeito de passar o tempo.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É, seis slides foram bem pouco para a qualidade que você costuma apresentar nas reuniões — ela refletiu, parecendo levar aquele assunto bem a sério — Bom saber que você não apresentou informações falsas, mas eu ainda gostaria de conferir as fontes.

Escutar aquilo da voz dela era surreal.

James não era nenhum santo, mas estava sentindo-se “violado” — não que fosse ruim.

— As fontes? — ele repetiu — A gente pode resolver isso.

— Ótimo — ela sorriu, mas não tinha inocência alguma naquela ação — Eu sabia que poderíamos resolver isso.

— Eu fico feliz em ajudá-la.

Quando Lily virou de costas, saindo da sala, ele não pôde manter a postura por mais tempo. Alcançou-a antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta da sala de reuniões, e puxou-a pelo braço, colando os seus corpos contra a parede.

— Eu não me sinto confortável de deixar um trabalho não terminado — ele disse.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele aproveitou o momento para aproximar os seus lábios, a sua língua não demorando em entrar no espaço que foi deixado. Talvez todo o tempo de expectativa tivesse tornado aquele beijo o melhor de todos que já deu — porque ele tinha muita experiência no ramo — ou talvez fosse apenas o fato de que Lily Evans beijava muito bem.

— E eu não me sinto confortável em deixar as pessoas sem resposta — ela sussurrou, soando um pouco rouca aos ouvidos dele.

— Pergunta? — James perguntou, confuso.

— Você perguntou se eu queria sair contigo.

Ele colocou as suas mãos aos lados dela, na parede, apoiando-se.

— Na verdade, eu gostaria de mudar a minha pergunta.

Lily aparentou surpresa, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— É que sair contigo é a última coisa que estou querendo fazer agora.

Aproximou mais os seus corpos, deixando bem claro do que estava falando.

— Nossa! Nós temos um grande problema por aqui — Lily sorriu.

— Se ainda quiser, podemos sair amanhã — ele disse.

Ela abaixou-se, escapando por baixo de um dos braços erguidos dele. Quando pensou que iria sair da sala, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ela apenas girou a chave na fechadura da porta.

— Temos uma emergência a ser resolvida, e eu não gosto de ser interrompida — explicou Lily.

James pegou-a pelas coxas, fazendo-a sentar-se na longa mesa metálica.

Enquanto voltava a beijá-la, não pôde evitar beliscar o braço, pois aquilo tudo soava como um sonho delicioso.

Ele já tinha feito muitas apresentações de slides, tanto para o colégio quanto para o trabalho. Já precisou enfrentar falta de colegas, esquecimento de falas, problema no pendrive... Ele era um especialista no assunto. Já enfrentou de tudo, mas nunca trocou os slides por outros tão pessoais. E nunca se deu tão bem por causa desse erro.


End file.
